This Is What We Do
by losingcontrol92
Summary: This is what we do and I want to do this for the rest of my life.


**A/N: Heya guys, I've had this idea of 'This is what we do' for a little while now and couldn't decide what pairing to use it on. Seeing as its rather short I've decided to do both, so here's Hermione and George's version and keep an eye out for the Twilight version (Paul/Bella) that will be up soon :).**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is what we do. <strong>

She begins to stir from her sleepy state, her eyes peeling open slowly to allow sufficient time for them to adjust to the small amount of daylight streaming through the window to the right of their bed. She instinctively reaches out for the warm body that lay next to hers and is instantly disappointed as her slender fingers meet the cool empty sheets. She sighs before lifting herself into a sitting position, the thin soft material that covers her falling to gently rest at her hips. Her eyes scan the room for the missing body, tracing over the number of discarded clothes that lay scattered along the carpet. Her fingers wind themselves in her hair as she attempts to pull a few strands down to her eye level for inspection, as she sees the faded pink remnants she can't help but allow her lips to form a soft smile as her mind recalls yesterday's fiery events.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"GEORGE WEASLEY!"

George clutches at his heart dramatically as he immediately recognizes both the owner and tone of the voice. He sighs as he rubs at his forehead, mentally preparing himself for her arrival. He counts alongside the thumping of her feet as she makes her way down the stairs, "Three…Two…One" he takes a quick breath of air as his laboratory door swings open, "Hi darling, what can I do for you?" he asks softly, his back still to her as he attempts to remain focused on the cauldron before him.

"Well for starters, you could look at me" she orders.

He nods to himself before turning to face her. He attempts to hide his laughing smile but fails terribly and his hand flies to his mouth as he endeavours to cover his track with a cough.

"Yes Weasley you just laugh it up" she proclaims.

"Darling what happened?" he asks sweetly.

"What happened?" she whispers before exploding, "WHAT HAPPENED? You happened! God George the one thing I ask of you is to not test your products on me. Not only is it dangerous but it's extremely embarrassing. I have a life, I have a job. A JOB, George! A job where they expect me to turn up looking professional, not like I just walked out of the bloody circus! I just…" she begins pacing back and forth in front of him, her now light pink hair breezing in front of him as a blur as the words continue to spur out of her mouth. "Of all the things you could do to me! Pink hair, I mean really? Pink hair… PINK HAI-"

"Marry me?" he asks, so casually that she barely registers his words.

As her mind quickly replays his voice her world crashes down upon her, leaving an eerie silence in its wake, "What did you say?" she questions quietly.

He lifts himself from the wooden stool and makes his way over to her, his hand reaching out for her hands allowing them to hang between them. "I've been trying to do it for weeks, planning all these perfect dates only for something to go wrong, or something would come up or I'd end up making you mad" they both chuckle as he twirls a lock of baby pink hair around his finger, she attempts to speak through the lump caught in her throat but the look on his grease stained face causes her to close her mouth again.

"But I've realised that it doesn't matter how well I plan it. It doesn't matter that it's not in the perfect place, or that I'm not giving you this huge planned speech. This is how I want to do it." His thumb gently strokes the soft skin of her jaw, "This is what we do. You…you storm in with pink hair, you scream and you shout at me. And then…and then I do something stupidly sweet and we have this amazingly great make up sex" He smirks as she playfully hits his arm with perfect aim through her watery eyes.

"So this is what we do and I want to do this" he motions with his hand to the messy laboratory, "for the rest of my life."

He runs to the chipped wooden desk at the corner of the room and she watches as he takes something from one of the small drawers before returning to stand in front of her. He reaches out for her hand before kneeling down on one knee "So Hermione Jean Granger I'll ask you again, will you marry me?"

"Yes" she whispers, "Yes, Yes!" she exclaims as she finally release the swarm of tears she had held captive. He laughs quietly as he before letting out a quick "Whoop!" as he picks her up by the waist and spins her.

She laughs into his chest as he lowers her back to her feet; he grasps for her hand and places the ring on her fingers. She lets out a gasp of excitement and shook as she peers at the simple band encircling her finger, she smiles at the thin string of glistening orange that lines it.

"Orange sapphire" he announces to her as if reading her thoughts. She can't help but smile at him, at the amount of effort and time it must have taken to find a ring so perfect. A concoction of both of them produced in an elegant and fitting band. She leans into him, capturing his dry lips with her own.

He pulls back only to lift her from the ground again and her legs instinctively wind themselves around his waist, "So is it time for make-up sex yet?" he smirks as she leans into kiss him again.

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>He sighs contentedly as the slender fingers crawl along his bare chest before resting to wind around his waist. He smiles at the sight of the glistening orange jewel, even more so as she gently places a chaste kiss against his freckled shoulder.<p>

"Morning" she greets softly, her tone hued with sleep.

"Morning" he replies, before turning in her small arms to face her. He trails the callous pad of his thumb softly against her jawline, whilst the other hand finds its way to end of her hair. "I see the pink has almost faded." He comments with a small smile.

She nods her head gently, "Yeah, it's a shame." She murmurs as hers lips seeks out his, "I kinda liked it" she whispers before their lips meet tenderly.


End file.
